Elven Rites
by Lady Belegwen Lightningblade
Summary: Sequel to The Warrior and the Elf. Pure mush. One of the these days, I may even post the final chapter.
1. The Crimson Star

Well, someone sort of hinted that I didn't give enough of an ending to The Warrior and the Elf. You want to know what happens ever after, hmm? Well, I'm not adding another chapter, but this is a sequel type of thing. To be specific, it's my excuse to write bunch of cute Parn and Deedlit scenes and make up an elven marriage ceremony. I wanted to write this anyway, but I decided against writing the thing that left me the original opening for it, so . . . . Well, here goes.  
  
**************  
  
Elven Rites: The Crimson Star  
  
**************  
  
Parn watched the elves dancing in the clearing, a thoughtful look on his face. He felt distinctly out of place, even if this celebration was largely in his honor. After all, he was only a human, and he wasn't entirely comfortable with a night of dancing in a clearing lit by willow-wisps. For one thing, he wasn't a very good dancer, even in the slow court dances to which he vaguely knew the steps. And this elven dancing was another matter entirely. There were no set steps, simply wild twirling and graceful movements, all of which seemed to be improvised. He leaned back against a tree trunk, watching Deedlit as she spun near the center of it, her eyes aglow and her silver hair moving around her in a nimbus. She was very beautiful, he thought to himself.  
  
That was another of his problems, in fact. While he had admitted to her that he cared for her deeply, there was still the one dark thing about his love. She was an elf; he was a human. All the saddest old stories told about how that ended. He would grow old and die, and she would remain forever young and beautiful. He could not wish that grief on her, could he? Yet, she had also told him of her love, and there would also be grief for her if they denied it. This was not the sort of thinking that Parn was comfortable with. He sighed quietly, wondering if there was any solution to the matter.  
  
He was still watching her when the music silenced, and the dancing elves moved away from the center of the clearing. Deedlit dropped to the grass beside him. You aren't enjoying this, are you? she asked sadly.  
  
I'm fine, Parn answered. I enjoy watching you dance.  
  
She crossed her arms stubbbornly, but there was a faint hint of a blush on her features. You should dance, too.  
  
Remember the last time I tried to dance, Deed?  
  
She paused for several moments before answering. Wasn't that the time when we crashed into King Kashue?  
  
Not quite. Also after my knighting.  
  
She remembered. Oh, right! The dessert table . . . .  
  
I'm surprised we ever managed to get the cream out of our hair. He grinned. No, I'd better not risk dancing again. I'm not very good at it.  
  
Well, maybe later, she said. There's not so much here to bump into. Besides, you're so fast on your feet in a fight. I don't see why you shouldn't be good at dancing. She stopped speaking suddenly, as a tall elven woman stepped into the center of the clearing. Oh, it's Ellismar. She's very good.  
  
  
  
She's a singer and story-teller, Parn. Deedlit watched the other woman. Possibly the best in the whole clan. I wonder what she'll be performing.  
  
When Ellismar opened her mouth, any and all discussion ceased. Parn wondered how the water falling, the birds singing, and the wind laughing had somehow taken shape in a woman's voice with tones so pure. He listened to the song, charmed by the elven singer's voice.  
  
The words, he realized were in the common tongue, not in the language of the elves. Yet, the soft elven accent came through touching the words with a certain mystery, making her song even more beautiful than if she had sung it in her native tongue.  
  
_Whisper to me,  
Of love and summer dreams.  
Whisper to me,  
Of laughter and moonbeams.  
  
My heart rests only,  
When it lies near your own.  
My eyes close softly,  
When we two are alone.  
My love is yours forever more,  
If only you'd open the door.  
  
Whisper to me,  
Of songs and falling leaves,  
Whisper to me,  
Of a heart that never grieves.  
  
Your voice is my anchor,  
Against the seas of pain;  
Our life an adventure,  
From which we only gain.  
Wrap your arms around me,  
And end the boundary.  
  
Whisper to me,  
Of kisses and pure snow.  
Whisper to me,  
Of eyes and cheeks aglow.  
  
Let our songs become one,  
Let our lives meld as well,  
Let our two threads be spun,  
About the same spindle.  
Hearts together always,  
My love becomes a blaze.  
  
Whisper to me,  
Of rain and life newborn.  
Whisper to me,  
Of oaths to be sworn.  
  
Place your hand within mine.  
Look deeply in my eyes.  
Tell me to you I shine.  
Please tell me no more lies  
Give me all of yourself,  
That we may be one self.  
  
Whisper to me,  
Of truth and distant stars,  
Whisper to me,  
Of all that now is ours._  
  
There was a ripple of approval in the clearing. Ellismar bowed slightly, then spoke. We have a stranger among us tonight, though his actions have shown us that he is no stranger. In his honor, I would like to tell the tale of Umial and Stormwind.  
  
Parn blushed slightly from where he sat beside Deedlit.  
  
It is a sad story, I will tell, a story of love and tears, life and death, gods and mortals. Most of you have heard this story before, but by night beneath the stars all stories are new and fresh. Ellismar's eyes seemed to rest upon Parn for a moment. In the days before the battle of the gods, when all the land was one, and the gods dwelt as a family beneath one roof, there was born a man called Stormwind. Legends tell of the battles he fought, but I will not recount those tales tonight, for my heart urges me to speak not of war, but of love. Know only that Stormwind was the foremost warrior of his age, and know that his courage and heart were pure as salamander flames.  
  
In the course of his many journeys, Stormwind came to the Forest of Mirrors where he met Umial, a woman of the elves. Now Umial was under a curse of darkness that had been placed upon her at her birth. No light, whether of sun or moon, fire or star, could reach her eyes, and she dwelt in the eternal shadow of twilight. Despite this, she was blessed for the other side of her blindness was a voice like the nightingales within the forest, and no one could listen to her voice and not be moved to tears.  
  
I need not tell you that at his first sight of her Stormwind felt that his own vision was obscured by her loveliness and his heart imprisoned by her unseeing eyes. I need not tell you this, for that is the way love is in the old tales, is it not? In any case, Stormwind had found love in the blind elven woman. He went to speak with her, and only then did he hear her magnificent voice.  
  
Who are you?' she asked him, and he answered, Only a fighter, lady, with blood on his hands.' She smiled at him then, and took his hands between her own. Blood shed in honorable battles is no cause for shame. I cannot see your face, but it is in my heart that yours is an honorable nature.' Stormwind's heart was lightened, and for many days he tarried within the Forest of Mirrors, speaking with Umial.  
  
And Umial too began to feel love growing within her heart, and so when the time came that Stormwind was again summoned by need, she cut a lock of her silver hair to give to him, and she told him, When your task is finished, return to me.' And Umial did not know that he was mortal. Stormwind left her then with sorrow, and his journeys took him far away. Years passed, but to elven Umial the time seemed short indeed.  
  
And when his task was finished, Stormwind returned to her, and if his voice was more tired or his hands more weathered, Umial did not mark these changes. Many sweet years they spent together, and as day by day Stormwind grew older, Umial did not notice, and Stormwind did not tell her, for he believed she already knew.  
  
And when the day came that Stormwind died, wasted by age, Umial could not understand how her lover, her dear lover had died of no cause she could find. For three days she wept over his grave, before the goddess Marfa took pity on her.  
  
Daughter,' Marfa said, you have wept for three days, and your lover's grave is red with the flowers sprung from your tears.' Are they red?' Umial asked, I smelled them, but I could not see.' Marfa touched the elven woman gently. They are red as the blood in your heart. How long will you mourn thus?' Until three days becomes three moons, until three moons becomes three turnings, until three turnings becomes three centuries, until there is nothing left of grief within my heart. How could he die so soon?'  
  
Marfa answered her with the truth, and Umial sobbed within the goddess' arms. At last, Marfa asked her, Would you not have loved him had you known? Would you have done any differently?' No,' Umial whispered. Wipe your eyes, daughter, and live as he would wish you to live.' Umial wiped her eyes and arose. Her heart never forgot Stormwind, but there was joy in her life as well as sorrow.  
  
And the crimson flowers in the wood spread across the land, the flowers we call _kirnielle_, the crimson star. It is the flower of love, of love's first bloom, of it's sweetness, of the pain that may follow, and of love beyond death's power to stop. For this reason, fathers give them to those who may woo their daughters, lovers exchange them as a sign of favor, and brides wear them within their hair. And this is why these flowers are placed on the graves of true lovers. Ellismar paused then plucked one from the ground and held it so they could see it. This is the result of a blind woman's love and sorrow. Remember then the two are always intertwined, and do not let the one keep you from the other.  
  
Ellismar bowed to the assembled elves and the single human in their midst. For a second Parn thought her eyes met his, conveying some silent message. Quiet applause rang, and eventually the music began again and elves returned to dancing in the clearing.  
  
Parn continued to watch the elven bard. How, he wondered, had she touched upon a subject so close to his heart? That was incredible, he said at last.  
  
I told you she was good. Deedlit's voice was quiet, as her mind was still partially caught up in the elven singer's story. The dancing will begin again soon. Would you like to go for a walk instead?  
  
I don't mind sitting here actually, he said. It's a beautiful night.  
  
Deedlit looked up at the sky and had to agree. The moon was just slightly more than half full and bright silver. Its light reflected off of the few tiny clouds that floated in the sky. She said to him with a gentle smile. You're right.  
  
A male voice cleared its throat behind them. Am I interrupting a very important conversation?  
  
The pair looked up to see Deedlit's father Karoth standing over them. The elf-lord chuckled. I wanted to have a short talk with you, Parn. If you don't mind, Deedlit?  
  
Deedlit shook her head slowly.  
  
Parn glanced at her, but she gestured that she had no idea what was on her father's mind. He stood. I am certainly willing to listen, Lord Karoth.  
  
**************  
  
Deedlit tells me that you will be leaving the Forest soon.  
  
Parn nodded. Things are quiet now, but I expect that someone will be needing me again soon. There are too many things to be done for me to stay here for long.  
  
Karoth clearly understood. Deedlit also says she will be going with you.  
  
She is? I hoped that she would, but I didn't ask. The young fighter stopped. I'm sorry. You would prefer if she stayed here, wouldn't you? I understand. I can leave without warning or-  
  
No, no. I want her to go with you, Karoth answered. She cares about you a great deal, you know.  
  
Parn hesitated, then admitted,   
  
Karoth studied him for a moment. Parn looked back at him, confusion evident in his face for many moments. At last, the elf nodded to himself, as if coming to a decision. He patted the young man's shoulder, then held something out to him. It was a small, red flower like the one Ellismar had plucked from the groung. Parn couldn't remember the elvish word for it, but she had translated it the crimson star. Take good care of my daughter, Karoth told him.  
  
Parn stopped.   
  
Karoth pushed the flower towards him, and left. Parn looked down at the flower for several moments before attaching it to his tunic, and returning to the clearing, still uncertain as to what had been going on in Karoth's mind. One part of him, however, understood completely.  
  
**************  
  
  
  
She looked up in surprise. Oh, you're back. What did my father say to you? You look so . . . serious.  
  
Parn knelt beside her. He gave me this. He showed her the flower. But I think maybe I should give it to you.  
  
You heard Ellismar-?  
  
I was listening. He smiled. I told you before that I loved you. I did mean it. I know I'm only mortal, and I'm sort of reckless, and I'm completely . . . well, I sometimes don't see things that I should see.  
  
You heard Ellismar's story. I don't care if you're mortal. And I don't care that you're reckless or oblivious. I love you, Parn. I have for a long time. She took the red flower from him. The tradition is to exchange them, she whispered, then plucked another from the ground. So this one is for you.  
  
Oh, no, Parn said, smiling. It's all for you. It always has been.  
  
**************  
  
Alright, so what if Parn is OOC? He's ten years older if you'll recall, so he's entitled to be a little smarter. Well, I hope you enjoyed the first section of this little project. It will probably be a while before I write more of it, unless I get LOTS and LOTS of favorable reviews really quickly. The next sections will include a proposal and Melinar. I like Melinar and I haven't played with him in this section. This is also the time to make any requests for things I should do in this fic. Later, I'll already have made up my mind on everything.--Lady Belegwen Lightningblade.


	2. Heart's Promise

A thousand apologies for the delay, but I'm not sorry. This summer I was delayed by: hanging out with my best friends in the world, spending time with my perfect boyfriend (but don't tell him; it will make him cocky), watching Rurouni Kenshin and Magic Knight Rayearth, GMing history's most stressful D&D campaign, and . . . um . . . spending time with my boyfriend mostly. But now that I'm away until December, I should have plenty of time to write to take my mind off of missing said boyfriend.  
  
Of course, this story is now dedicated to said boyfriend, because he likes Parn/Deed almost as much as I do.  
  
Alright, enough of me telling you about my wonderful boyfriend: here's your dose of Parn/Deed WAFF.   
  
****************  
  
Elven Rites: Heart's Promise  
  
****************  
  
Deedlit watched silently as her mother began wrapping pale silken threads across the loom that ocupied a large portion of her mother's sitting room. The loom, like all the rest of the furniture, was composed of living wood, and it almost seemed that the tree's twigs wrapped themselves around the numerous vertical strands rather than the other way around. What are you weaving, mother?  
  
Seralin smiled, as she began weaving other threads through them. I thought I would make you something before you left. A dress maybe.  
  
I don't wear dresses very often, Deedlit warned. We travel so much-  
  
It's always nice to have something beautiful to wear. You may want a beautiful dress some time soon. There was the slightest hint of mischief in Seralin's tone.  
  
Deedlit gave her mother a confused look. What are you hinting at? The confused look was false. Deedlit knew very well what her mother was hinting at. How could she not know? It was the same thought that occupied her own mind.  
  
Seralin protested. I just thought-  
  
So did I, Deedlit admitted. You're saying I'll need a wedding dress, aren't you?  
  
Why not? The older elf continued her weaving as she spoke. Deedlit, I know you love him, and we both know that your time together will be limited. You shouldn't delay, because every day you wait is one day less that he will hold you in his arms. Marry him as soon as you can.  
  
Deedlit fidgeted slightly. It's sort of in his hands now, mother. He hasn't asked.  
  
Seralin patted her daughter's hand gently. But he will. He will. She spoke quietly, and in her mind she was already scheming as to how to push the young human into proposing to her daughter.  
  
**************  
  
Seralin's scheming, however, was to no purpose, for elsewhere in the Forest Parn had already made his decision. He had in fact made the decision the previous night, listening to Ellismar's story. This is the result of a blind woman's love and sorrow, the elven bard had said, holding up a crimson _kirnielle_. Remember then the two are always intertwined, and do not let the one keep you from the other.  
  
With this decision firmly in his mind, Parn had sought out the person he thought could most help him. Someone who, in spite of a slight dislike for Parn, loved Deedlit more than anything. Someone who knew the elven traditions. Someone, moreover, to whom Parn owed a deep debt, not for his life, but for his soul.  
  
What do you want? Melinar asked Parn briefly, as the human sat down three feet across from him.   
  
To thank you, Parn replied calmly. It is partly because of you and your actions that I am not still housing the spirit of Karla. You offered yourself up for me, and I'm still not sure why. If you hadn't done that, Deedlit would not have been able to do what she did.  
  
Melinar shrugged with embarassment, a gesture that Deedlit would have recognized as very similar to Parn's. I didn't do it for you. You know that.  
  
Parn agreed with a nod of his head. Of course not. You did it for Deed.  
  
I did not, Melinar answered. At least not entirely. I did it for my pride, if you must know. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I had been less brave than a human.  
  
The two were silent for a moment, before Parn, younger in years, but still older than the elven boy, spoke again. It wasn't just for that. You love your sister. I know that.  
  
Melinar nodded slowly, then said in a matter-of-fact tone, I said not entirely.' Yes, part of it was for her. I may not approve of how she feels about you, but I'm not going to force her to suffer that. Melinar closed his eyes briefly, running his fingers along the soft moss of the ground. Don't try to be wise, Sir Parn. It's not who you are. Your incite is not turning up anything new within me. I am well aware of why I do what I do. I am also aware that this cannot have been the only reason you wanted to talk to me. Since you have not yet brought the true subect up, but have attempted to placate me with your gratitude, I assume you want to talk about Deed.  
  
Parn stated.  
  
Do whatever you like. As I said, I don't approve, but I don't want her to suffer, which she would if someone separated the two of you. I don't need to tell you that I'll kill you if you hurt her. It's obvious, and you wouldn't anyway. Human or not, you've got a sense of honor.  
  
Thank you. Parn smiled brilliantly, which only annoyed Melinar more. But that wasn't the only reason. You see I don't know much about, you know, elven customs and traditions. I guess what I'm saying is: what is the elven marriage ceremony and how do I propose?  
  
Melinar smothered a laugh. You want an elven marriage? You're braver than I thought. Or even more ignorant. Well, first of all there are six rites . . . .  
  
**************  
  
Deedlit ran her fingers along the pale green silk that her mother was still weaving. After five hours there were now four feet of the smooth fabric upon the loom. It's beautiful, she said.   
  
Seralin continued her weaving. It's only cloth, Deedlit. Beauty is-  
  
The elven woman was interrupted, because at that moment Melinar entered the room. Mother, Deedlit, he acknowledged them formally.  
  
Hello, Melinar, Seralin said, glancing briefly at her son, though her fingers continued to move quickly across the loom. Was there something you wanted?  
  
Deedlit stared at her brother's face, suddenly noticing an odd expression there. She wasn't sure what emotion tugged at his mouth, and she wondered if he was as uncertain of his emotional state as she was. He stood straight and his hands were motionless, yet somehow he gave the impression of fidgetting. He remained this way for a few moments.  
  
Seralin asked again and turned to view her younger child with concern.  
  
Um, Deedlit, he began. Parn wants to talk to you. He's waiting in the Mirror Glade.  
  
Deedlit's eyebrows rose. Is he-?  
  
Seralin pushed her gently towards the door. Go on.  
  
But the Mirror Glade . . .  
  
Melinar nodded. He knows.  
  
The Mirror Glade was a favorite spot for young lovers to meet, because though the trees blocked it from all outside view, the branches bore outward, creating a wide space in which the sky could be seen. A single pool marked the center of the glade, and at night it became as reflective as a mirror. There was even a legend that if two who were destined for each other looked into the waters' depths their reflections wound be surrounded by stars.  
  
Melinar pushed a bundle into her hands. It's getting late, so I got some food for you.  
  
Deedlit said, pausing only slightly, thank you.  
  
He gestured her away. Well, go on.  
  
**************  
  
Deedlit found Parn on the edge of the Mirror pool, his feet dangling in the water. His usual armor was missing, as it had been ever since they had entered her homeland. The forest spirits disliked iron, and so he had worn only clothing of cloth and leather. Just now he was dressed in a simple tunic and breeches of dull green. His sword lay several feet away, near enough that he could take it up quickly, but far enough from the water that there was no reason to fear it being splashed. Parn had become quite a warrior over the past ten years, there was no denying it. He cared for his weapons, because he knew his life depended on them.  
  
A dozen or so fireflies flickered in the heavy summer air, and the nearly full moon illuminated the glade so clearly that even color was visible. The glade was almost perfectly circular, carpeted with the softest of moss, and echoing with the sounds of crickets. Fragrant night-blooming flowers perfumed the air, and Deedlit understood why the Mirror Glade was so often used for lovers' meetings. It was a very romantic place.  
  
she asked hesitantly. Melinar said that you wanted to see me?  
  
He rose and walked over to her. His eyes reflected the moon, and the pupils were hugely dilated in the darkness. She almost thought she might be able to look through them into his soul. Of course, I wanted to see you, Deed. I always want to see you. It wasn't flattery, but simple truth in his words. It was on of the things she loved about him, that everything he said was so genuine. he began again, before stopping. He seemed uncertain of what to say next, or how to say it. Let's sit down.  
  
She nodded slowly and sat down, trailing her feet into the pool as he had before. Parn, she noticed, did not sit down, but paced back and forth behind her. He was very nervous, she thought, of making a fool of himself.  
  
Is something wrong, Parn? she inquired at last.  
  
he blurted immediately. No, no, nothing's wrong. It's just . . . well, I'm having a bit of trouble with words right now, Deedlit.  
  
She smiled to herself, knowing he couldn't see her face. It was so like Parn not to know how to say something so simple. Go on.  
  
I told you . . . that I loved you?  
  
Yes, you did.  
  
He paced a moment more, and she strove to conceal the fact that she was near to laughter. Are you crying?  
  
The real concern in his voice stopped her laughter immediately. Deedlit turned to show him that her eyes were free of tears. There was only joy in them, and a smile was spread across her face. There was no sign of laughter now.  
  
Parn watched her for several moments. You're beautiful.  
  
Was that what you wanted to say? she asked teasingly.  
  
No . . . well, yes, I guess . . . and no. He was so awkward at the moment, as if the night had brought him back those ten years to the boy he had been. She had loved him all that time, though she loved the changes in him. What I meant to say, Deedlit, is that I know my life is very short compared to yours, but . . . I want to spend all of it with you. Then, with only a brief pause, saying the words with an awkward accent, he murmured. _Dounai'me koureideime'teime, oute haiboume eileide. Aike dounaibou'te maime eine'outeireinoume._  
  
In spite of the accent, she understood the words well. _Give me your heart, so that I may hold it. And I will give you mine forever._ The words of a proposal. She spoke her response in his language, as he had spoken in hers. With all my heart, all my soul, all my love, and all the life that is within me.  
  
Parn came to her then and wrapped his arms around her. Deedlit held on to him and saw the fireflies swarming around them. In the Mirror Pool, she thought, it must look as if they were surrounded by the stars. I love you, she whispered into his ear.  
  
And there had never been a moment in Deedlit's life when she was happier than when he whispered back, I love you.  
  
**************  
  
Well, sappy enough for you? Good. If you're curious about the Elvish it's the result of my linguistic obsession. I first wrote the English for the Elven that I wanted. Then I translated it into Latin (I'm a geek. I can read Ancient Greek, too.), which was Dona me cordem tuam, ut habeam illud. Ac donabo te meum in aeternum. It doesn't look much like the final product does it? To start with I wanted to give it a more Japanese sound so I changed a couple of the vowels and consonants, c's to k's and so on. Some of my choices were completely illogical and I won't try to explain them. Then I settled on a sentence structure. In English sentence structure a.k.a. word order determines the syntax, while in Latin it can be ignored completely. In Elvish it's there mainly for the fun of it. The Elvish sentence structure is: Conjunction Verb(apostrophe)Indirect object Direct object(apostrophe)Adjective Subject(apostrophe)Adjective Prepositional phrases.   
  
I expect you're tired of hearing about grammar now. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this section of Elven Rites. The next section will hold the beginning of the elven marriage the first of the six rites. This one is called The Rite of the Winds. It may be a while though, so be patient.


	3. Rite of the Winds

First of all, I apologize for how long it has taken to get this chapter out. Between schoolwork, extracurricular activities, and other random stuff, my life's been a bit of a mess. And I hate to say this, but it will probably be even longer before the next part is out, because I'll be spending the next six months of my life studying in Scotland and I don't know how busy I'll be or what sort of internet and computer access I'll have. I also hate to say it, but this section isn't going to have as much sap as most of us would like. Life is rough, isn't it? Well, enjoy.  
  
**************  
  
Elven Rites: The Rite of the Winds  
  
**************  
  
The first rite of an elven marriages is the Rite of the Winds, Melinar had said. Perhaps, it could also be called the Rite of Separation. Its purpose is to give you time apart to make certain that your decision is the right one. It is the longest rite, all the others combined cover only the span of a night. The Rite of the Winds lasts for three nights and three days during which you do not see each other or anyone else. You are completely isolated, alone in the Forest. This time is to be spent in meditation, considering the tremendous commitment. To an elf the commitment of marriage is very great, for a marriage will last for hundreds of years. It is easy to misjudge one's readiness for something that vast. I suppose for a human forty or fifty years seems just as incredible. but I doubt you can stretch your mind enough to imagine living with the same woman for perhaps a thousand years or even eternity. Regardless, those three days and nights are the first test of your resolve, though by no means the most difficult.  
  
**************  
  
Meditation was one thing Parn had never spent much time on. Sitting and thinking had always been Etoh's domain when they had been young. Parn had always spent his time actively in chores or climbing trees or swimming or convincing the other village boys to join him in battles with small wooden swords. Even when he was older, Parn had not had much patience with the other sort of activity. It was Parn's desire to **do** something not just to wait and let things happen, however much wisdom he might gain from it. He'd never had time for wisdom. If he waited, well, there were people who might get hurt while he hesitated.   
  
If he had hesitated ten years before while Deed's life was slowly draining away from her, she might not be here now. Kardis might have been resurrected. Or if he had hesitated a few days ago . . . well, perhaps it would have been a good idea to consider Karla's offer a little more carefully before agreeing. There might have been other options, he supposed, and a few minutes one way or the other would not have mattered.  
  
A part of Parn couldn't accept that possibility. This part of him, the part of him that made him Parn, insisted that once you knew what was right, you had to act on it immediately.   
  
And did he know that what he was doing now was right?  
  
Oh, yes, he knew. After travelling with her for ten years, he could not imagine life without Deedlit. Everything about her was so right. He wanted, needed to be there with her. The elven woman complemented him in some way that he couldn't find words for, but he knew instinctively that his life would be horribly empty without her. It would be a life without color, a life with nothing in it but his duty to protect the island of Lodoss. He might be able to live like that, and he would if he had to, because Lodoss would need him. But there would be no happiness for him in that sort of life. That wouldn't be right.  
  
He knew that this decision was the right one, and so by his own logic he must act on it immediately. Yet, this meditation was part of acting on that. He wanted to marry Deedlit by her own customs so that maybe he could better understand all the elven things about her. He loved her completely after those ten years, but he couldn't say that he completely understood her. She still confused him sometimes, or even often times.   
  
Something that Orson had told him once after a night of drinking came to mind. Parn, suffering from a headache and remembering too well one of Shiris' insults of the previous night, had asked the older warrior to explain what Shiris had yelled at him for. Orson had almost smiled, a sign that Shiris was slowly mellowing him, and had told Parn bluntly, That was just her being Shiris. I don't understand it any more than you do. You can never completely understand anyone, however much you try. Especially women, and a woman like Shiris even more. You just have to try and hope and love. At the time, Parn's reaction had been to chuckle and tell Orson that Parn would leave loving Shiris up to Orson, because no one else in the world could weather her tongue. Now, Parn thought that Orson might have been sharing a hard-won life-lesson and that maybe he shouldn't have made light of it.  
  
So Parn would try to understand Deedlit, in spite of all the differences her elven nature and female wiles placed between them. He would hope, because that at least was no challenge to Parn, and he had never known what it was not to hope. Finally, he would love her, because loving Deedlit was the most natural thing in the world. Maybe eventually Orson's words would make more sense. If they didn't, it wouldn't matter, because he would still have Deedlit.  
  
Parn watched as the sun set on his third night in the forest. Soon, very soon now, he would see her again, and nothing in the world could make him happier than that knowledge.  
  
**************  
  
Deedlit yawned slightly as she dangled her feet in the water of a stream. Sleeping on tree-roots without a blanket was not very restful. The cold water was helping her to wake up, but she still felt she'd not slept long or deeply enough. She wouldn't be getting any sleep that night either, since the elven marriage ceremony continued well into the night. and after that . . . well, she was getting married, after all.   
  
The realization thrilled her. Between this sun's rising and the next she would be married. The Rite of the Winds was nearly over, and she had felt no doubts over the three nights and two previous days. All of her doubts had ceased when Ellismar had given her that sly look while telling the story of Stormwind and Umial.  
  
The elven woman toyed with the half-dried remains of the _kirnielle_ Parn had given her. This is the result of a blind woman's love and sorrow. Remember then, the two are always intertwined, and do not let the one keep you from the other, Ellismar had said, and her eyes had gone clearly to Deed's in that moment. It had been a warning, a warning not to let love slip by her. There would be sorrow, Deedlit knew, because she would unavoidably live on as Parn aged. But all lives had sorrow, and if she denied herself that sorrow, she would also be denying herself the love that had come to mean more to her than anything else.   
  
Deedlit would not make that mistake. She knew what she wanted, and what she wanted was Parn. She missed him. It had been a long time since they had been apart for even three days. It would be so good to see him again, tonight. It occured to her that between now and the day Parn died they would almost never be apart. The thought pleased her.  
  
Other words came back to her, this time her own to the magician Slayn. As long as you keep moving forward, you can always find radiance. This, her marriage to Parn, was a step forward, and whatever else came afterward, there would be radiance.  
  
She reached down and drew some of the water up to splash it against her face. One more day. One more day against all the years with Parn . . . and then all those years against an eternity alone. Somehow, it would all have to be worth it. She had no doubts. Only tears of joy and sorrow.  
  
**************  
  
The stars were the elves' first love. How could it be otherwise? Elves were born of light, as dwarves were born of the darkness beneath the earth. And humans? Humans must fit somewhere in the middle. Perhaps they were born when the darkness and light came together in love, if ever there was such a time. That may be why they are always reaching up towards the stars and delving down into the earth, trying to become one with the things that wrought them.  
  
But elves . . . for them the stars will always be first. The sun's light may be more brilliant, but it is golden, and it dies every night The moon is softer and gleams pure white, but it dies every month. Only the stars linger on, eternal and ageless as the elves themselves. It is not by chance that the flower of love is a crimson star, a star red with the blood of the heart, but a star still. Eternal.  
  
And it is not by chance that elven marriages occur at night beneath the stars, which were first and eternal. And when the stars had begun to glimmer clearly as the sky grew darker, the bride's family left the elven village to find the two who were to become one.   
  
**************  
  
Well, it looks like you're still alive, human, Melinar said with amusement. It was dry amusement, but not biting. Not eaten by bears or salamanders in the night? Not seduced by an undine and drowned? Perhaps you have more woodlore than I thought.  
  
Deedlit's father admonished the youth. That's not very polite, Melinar.  
  
Melinar stated calmly, It **is** traditional to tease the bridegroom, father. Then in the teasing voice, he added, :Come on, human, we're supposed to take you to get a bath. You're covered in mud.  
  
Parn finally broke his silence. I fell, rolled down a hill, and landed in a stream.  
  
I take back the almost-complement then, Melinar replied. Your wood-lore is worse than I thought.  
  
A squirrel was chasing me, Parn joked. It felt good to talk to someone after the days alone in the forest.  
  
Both elves laughed.  
  
**************  
  
Deedlit was ready when her mother found her beside the stream. Her mother had known to look for her there, because a younger Deedlit had often spent nights in the forest, and always in the same place. It was the coldest stream in the forest, flowing swiftly out of the mountains. The water in it flowed only in spring in summer, when the snow on the peaks melted. Deedlit had always loved how chilly the waters were.  
  
It's time for your wedding, Seralin said softly.  
  
I know.  
  
I wish you'd given me more notice. I had too stay up for all of the past three nights to finish your dress.  
  
Deedlit rose to her feet. You didn't have to-  
  
Yes, I did. Seralin embraced her daughter. Make me a promise, Deedlit.  
  
Deedlit asked.  
  
Be happy.  
  
Deedlit kissed her mother's cheek. I promise.  
  
**************  
  
And the winds, first of the elements, were conquered; and the two who would become one had passed the first test.   
  
**************  
  
I know, I know: it's short. As I've said, I've been busy. Next up, the Rite of the Sea, and it probably won't be sappy enough either. Life is so hard, isn't it?--Lady Belegwen Lightningblade


	4. Rite of the Sea

Heh-heh. I bet you've missed me, haven't you? Well, you have every reason to hope for regular updates now. Lots of writing while I was away, but I typed it on my laptop, and I couldn't access the internet with my laptop. This means, I will be posting either every two weeks or after a new chapter has gotten twenty reviews (twenty being my age), whichever happens first. And here's the other good news: after I have posted all nine chapters of Elven Rites, there is a sequel TRILOGY all about Parn and Deed and a big ol' war that will make the War of Heroes look like the squabblings of children. That's right, a trilogy. Stop drooling. It doesn't suit you. Anyway, on to the story!  
  
**************  
  
Elven Rites: The Rite of the Sea  
  
**************  
  
The second rite is the Rite of the Sea, or the Rite of Purification. You should need that human, with all the blood on your hands. Melinar had paused for Parn to protest, but had continued his explanation of elven marriage. It serves a dual purpose really. After three days in the forest, the bride and groom are usually rather dirty. The Rite of the Sea deals with that, but it also serves as a new birth for both individuals. They have chosen each other despite separation, but each must come to the other as a new person. Do not assume that this is an easy thing. All the rites of an elven marriage are tests, and this one is no simpler than the Rite of the Winds. You are a knight. You know the signifigance that a bath can have.  
  
**************  
  
Parn was led into another clearing, but this one was not empty. On the contrary it was full of at least twenty male elves. Most looked young, still within their first two centuries, but a handful of them were older. One was the oldest elf Parn had seen yet, hair silvered and even a few wrinkles gracing the otherwise ageless face. Each elf held a bucket, and at the center of the clearing was a deep tub. Parn could see steam rising from the tub and from some of the buckets.  
  
The elderly elf stepped forward. Are you prepared for what lies ahead?  
  
I am.  
  
The elf took Parn by the wrist and led him towards the bath. He gestured that Parn should enter it, and Parn needed no urging. He felt coated in mud and dust, and the hot water looked incredibly good. The water came up to his waist while standing, and he ducked his head under it to wash away the twigs stuck in his hair. Melinar commented in his typical dry tone, Usually you remove your clothes before bathing, human. I always knew you were a barbarian.  
  
Parn felt his face grow red, only partly from the heat of the water. He began removing his drenched clothing. It was a difficult task, because the ties of his tunic and trews had swollen in the water, making them difficult for his slippery fingers to untie. After several minutes, Parn gave it up as a lost cause, and torn the ties.  
  
So eager! One of the elves Parn did not know teased. Your bride's not even here!  
  
Parn growled something under his breath, and all of the elves laughed. Next, the human peeled off the damp clothing and threw it at Melinar. The young elf sidestepped, causing the clothes to land in a bush. Parn sighed and submerged himself again.  
  
A strong callused hand pulled him up seconds later. Parn blinked water out of his eyes and found himself looking into the dark silver eyes of the elderly elf. What do you do this night?  
  
I'm getting married, Parn replied briefly, noticing that the snickering elves had gone silent.  
  
  
  
  
  
The elf shook his head. Get out.  
  
But, I- Parn's blood turned to ice water, in spite of the hot bath. Would he-?  
  
Out of the tub, the elf clarified. It is muddy and needs to be refilled.  
  
Parn climbed out of the tub to stand dripping at the center of the clearing.  
  
Whom are you marrying? the elf repeated, as the younger elves emptied the tub and refilled it with some of the many buckets. Parn noticed that the water no longer steamed.  
  
Parn began, then stopped. No, that's not what you're asking, is it?  
  
A nod.  
  
Parn considered, before climbing back into the tub. The water was cold. Very cold. I am marrying Deedlit . . . the woman I love.  
  
This appeared to be the right answer. The elf handed him a cake of soap. It smelled like cedar. Why do you love her?  
  
Parn began to scrub himself, shivering in the cold water. He did not hurry to answer, partially because it was not an easy question, partially because he did not want to give another wrong answer. Because of ten years together, which were the happiest I have ever known. I could not live without her again. Because she is beautiful . . . not her face, though that's lovely . . . her soul. Because she brings radiance into my life. Because for some odd reason, I don't think she could be happy without me, and I could not bear for her to be unhappy.  
  
Any one of those would be sufficient, the elf answered. The tub must be re-filled.  
  
Parn stepped out again.  
  
Who are you? was the next question.  
  
Parn, son of Tessius, the Free Knight of Lodoss.  
  
What have you done with your life?  
  
Parn grimaced, before stepping into the newly filled bath. Hot water again. Almost scalding. I've fought, loved, saved lives, ended them. All the things a warrior does.  
  
Is there blood on your hands?  
  
Yes, but none that did not have to be shed. Parn ducked under the water to rinse his hair. I am ashamed of nothing.  
  
Wrong answer.  
  
Parn went silent. There were those I was unable to save, he said at last. There was nothing I could have done. I regret it, but I am not ashamed. One day it may be otherwise, but today . . . on my hands there is the blood of goblins, sorcerors, dragons who threatened my life and the lives of my friends. I am not ashamed of that blood.  
  
And the men who fought for Marmo? Were not some of them human? Did they not have families and people they fought to protect? What of their blood? Is none of it on your hands? The elf stared into Parn's eyes.  
  
And like a weight it settled upon his shoulders. Of that I am ashamed.  
  
The elf took a bucket of cold water from one of the younger elves and poured it over Parn. Blood cannot be washed away, but you are as clean as a baby from the womb, washed in its mother's blood even as it takes its first breath. Go to your marriage bed pure. You are a new man.  
  
The weight did not go away, but Parn had not expected it to. A new man indeed, one who knew what he had done.  
  
**************  
  
Deedlit asked her mother as they walked away from the stream where she had spent her three nights, Where are they holding the Rite of the Seas?  
  
I'm not supposed to tell you that.  
  
Oh, right! I forgot!   
  
They walked in silence for nearly an hour before coming to a place south of the main elven settlement. Deedlit recognized the place at once. There was a tall oak tree. Its branches were so heavy that they touched the ground, creating a tent of leaves. In the space beneath the leaves a bath had been arranged, and several elven women were preparing the space for her. The Mourning Tree? Why is my Rite here? It's hardly a good omen.  
  
It was not Deedlit's mother who answered the question. Rather it was Lady Deirolya, who stood beside the deep tub. I insisted that it be here. You must know why.  
  
Deedlit grimaced. Because I will come here soon. In forty years or fifty, perhaps not for sixty or even seventy. I will come here to mourn my husband, because he will be dead and I will still be young.  
  
The Shrouded One nodded. That is why your Rite is here. Now, come. It may be the Mourning Tree, but this is an occaision for gladness.  
  
Look who's here! one of the other elven women called. It's the cradle-robber!  
  
Twenty-nine years old! another replied. Still in diapers!  
  
He is not! Deedlit protested, beginning to laugh.  
  
She's checked his underthings!  
  
Does he wear any!  
  
Deedlit grew red. I have not!  
  
Then how do you know! Lady Deirolya inquired innocently. Deedlit, take off those dirty things and get into the bath.  
  
Trying to get me to strip? Deedlit asked, throwing back what little revenge she could.  
  
The comment caused the elven women beneath the tree to giggle, but the Shrouded One's reply was in a serious voice. What are you doing tonight?  
  
Deedlit hurried to climb into the tub, aware that the Rite had begun. The teasing would continue, but now the emphasis was on something else, something more. I am celebrating my nuptials.  
  
Big word!   
  
Lady Deirolya chided, and the elven woman who had spoken covered her mouth with both hands. With whom do you celebrate them?  
  
With my love. Deedlit smiled. May I have some soap?  
  
I think not, Lady Deirolya replied. That water is dirty. You need clean before you use soap.  
  
Deedlit stepped out of the tub, allowed the others to empty it and then refill it.  
  
The Shrouded One continued her interrogation. Why is he your love?  
  
No hesitation, Deedlit answered promptly, Why are the woodlands green?  
  
Deirolya tapped her fingers together impatiently. I am the one asking the questions.  
  
No, really, Deedlit said. It is the same reason. Because it is what they are. All the things that he is . . . I love them. I love all that makes up Parn, because I do, because I love him. Because it is just how things are. Because the woodlands are green.  
  
This answer seemed to be enough, because Deirolya continued. Is there blood on your hands?  
  
Deedlit looked down at her hands which shook slightly from the cold water that had been placed in the bath. she admitted. Yes, there is.  
  
Will you wash them clean?  
  
  
  
Why not?  
  
Deedlit looked up from the hands defiantly, Because to do that would mean I would have to wash off all I have done with them! All I have done with him! I will not do that.  
  
A bucket's worth of hot water was poured over her. You are a new person, born only for him. Finish your bath, Deedlit. The Rite of the Flames is almost prepared. A cake of rose soap was shoved into her hands. And be blessed.  
  
I am, Deedlit thought. She smiled then as she began to wash herself in earnest. I truly am blessed.  
  
**************  
  
And the seas, the second of the elements, were conquered; and the two who would be one had passed the second test.  
  
**************  
  
What do you know?I finished a chapter after onely nine days in Edinburgh. I hope you found it sappy enough, even though Parn and Deedlit are still apart. We will see them reunited in the next chapter: The Rite of the Flames!-- Lady Belegwen Lightningblade.


	5. Rite of the Flames

Hello, everyone! This is the first of a series of very, very sappy chapters! I hope you enjoy them.  
  
**************  
  
Elven Rites: The Rite of the Flames  
  
**************  
  
The third rite is the Rite of the Flames, the Rite of Challenge. A marriage shall meet with many challenges over the years, and so the couple must also be tested by fire, so they may overcome all that stands between them. This is the hardest test, the ony one that endangers the actual safety of the couple.  
  
**************  
  
Now dressed in simple breeches and tunic of white linen, Deedlit was led to the large clearing where the next Rite would take place. Looking across the clearing, she saw nothing but fire rising up from the ground. Flames consumed the clearing, so bright that she could not see the trees on the opposite side, where she knew Parn stood. Examining the flames more closely, she saw what she had already known. The clearing was** not** all on fire. The flames created a maze, through which a path could be found. It would be a hard path, and the fire would be hot all around, but if she were careful she would not be burned. There was a way through. A single path which led straight to the end . . . and Parn.  
  
Lady Deirolya's voice was clear and loud. Deedlit expected it could be clearly heard by the elves on the opposite side of the fiery maze. You stand upon the edge of an inferno. Before you is a path, a labyrinth of flame. Yet the one you love is beyond this path. If you wish to be united, you must find each other through all obstacles. Go bravely and find your heart's desire!  
  
Deedlit drew in a final breath of cool forest air and began to walk into the flames.   
  
*************  
  
Parn stared at the fire within the clearing. The sight inspired awe, in spite of Melinar's warning. He wondered that the elves would allow this Rite to take place, so great a fire in the very heart of their forest. If the flames raged beyond control, the whole wood could be lost in a matter hours. Isn't dangerous to have a fire this large in the middle of a forest? he asked Melinar who stood beside him.  
  
The fire is magic, Melinar explained. If you look closely, you'll see that there is no fuel for it to burn. Magic fire doesn't need fuel, and it will not burn outside the area that gave it birth. It will burn you though, if you walk into it.  
  
Parn nodded and searched the flames, trying to see beyond them. Deedlit was somewhere on the other side of them. He hoped that she was alright. She was in as much danger from this Rite as he was.   
  
  
  
Has anyone ever died in the Rite of the Flames?  
  
Melinar's eyes met Parn's own. He was silent for several moments before he answered honestly, Once. Reiandolyn perished three hundred years ago when the shaman controlling the salamanders died suddenly. His heart stopped, and then the spirits raged out of control. Reiandolyn's lover survived, but only because she protected him with her own body. By the time the other magic users got the fires under control, it was too late to save her and Glaissir was horribly scared in body and in mind.   
He died within a year.  
  
The human warrior set his face into a hard frown. If it happens again, he whispered, Melinar, I promise that it will be me who dies.  
  
Deirolya's voice could be heard then from the women's side of the clearing. The Rite had begun. You stand upon the edge of an inferno. Before you is a path, a labyrinth of flame. Yet the one you love is beyond this path. If you wish to be united, you must find each other through all obstacles. Go bravely and find your heart's desire!  
  
It will be me, Parn repeated, dashing towards the flames, all thoughts on Deedlit's safety. Not Deedlit.  
  
Parn was already too deep within the flames to hear Melinar's reply, but the young elf said it anyway. Idiot. Because of that, we stopped using salamanders. The flames are magic and go out if the spell-caster dies.  
  
**************  
  
Carefully and methodically, Deedlit made her way through the flames. They surrounded her on all sides, but there was always a path. Sometimes the path split, one branch turning left, the other right. She ignored the flames that constituted the maze. If she maintained her cool, it would just be a maze. She could handle a maze. She knew Parn could handle a maze.   
  
Parn, she knew, would follow the adventurer's maxim for dealing with mazes, You can't go wrong, if you go right. If this rule was followed at every turning from the outside of a maze inward, you could always make it out of the maze again, even if it was through the same place by which you entered. The problem with this was that if she did the same, they would both emerge on opposite sides of the maze, missing each other completely. And to do that, would be to fail the test. No, what she must do was to turn left at every turning, an equally sure way out, and a path that would be the same path Parn would follow, only in reverse.  
  
She breathed in slowly, taking another left turn. The air was hot and dry, like the desert air of Flaim. She her nose ticked and she coughed on a faint hint of smoke in the air.  
  
Smoke?  
  
The magical fires did not burn fuel . . . there was no smoke. At least there shouldn't be! She stopped, checking her clothing to be certain that nothing had ignited. Nothing had. she called. Are you alright?  
  
If it were him and she smelled the smoke, then she must be close.  
  
The only answer was the sound of someone else coughing. The sound came from ahead and slightly to her right. Deedlit broke into a sprint, abandonning her chosen path. Instead she followed the sound. Several quick corners, and she could see Parn, stomping at something on the ground. It was his tunic, she realized. He had managed to pull it off, before getting burnt. she repeated.  
  
He looked up from the scorched garment. His eyes showed incredible relief in their blue depths.  
  
She was about to ask him what had happened, when he embraced her so hard she could scarcely breathe. It felt right, though, very right. She allowed herself to go limp against his bare chest and breathe in the smell of him. Oh, spirits, she thought, spirits, I love this man.   
  
His grip loosened, and he bent to kiss her softly. Oh, Deedlit, I was so worried about you.  
  
she asked, laughing to ease the tension of the moment. Why were you worried about me? You were the one who caught fire! She reached up to touch his cheek. It was damp with sweat, but his skin felt cool. He had been very afraid for her, she realized.  
  
Melinar told me about Reiandolyn, he whispered. I knew it wasn't likely, but-  
  
You moron! she teased, bringing the hand down to his throat. After that time, they replaced the salamanders with magical flames. What happened then cannot happen again, because if Deirolya dies, the flames will be extinguished immediately. No one dies in the Rite of Flames anymore. That was a tragedy, Parn, one the high elves could not allow to be repeated.  
  
Parn's eyes widened. He blushed. I guess I shouldn't have panicked, after all. I'm not very proud of what I did, Deedlit. I ran straight through the maze. I forgot every turning, and I didn't even remember to turn right every time. We'll have to go back your way.  
  
Deedlit withdrew her hand and stepped back to stare at him. We have a problem then, Parn.  
  
  
  
Because when I heard you coughing, I just ran towards you. I assumed you had been going right, and so I just headed straight for you. There's at least five turns that I didn't keep track of, maybe more.  
  
Parn swore quietly, Oh, Falis. This is going to be a pain.  
  
She sighed. I could ask the wind spirits.  
  
Is that allowed?  
  
Deedlit smiled mischieviously. Well, it isn't **dis**allowed. All's fair in love and war,' right?  
  
Parn looked doubtful. I'm not sure, Deed. It doesn't feel right, somehow.  
  
Oh, then. Deedlit grimaced. That's your sense of chivalry talking. If it's offended by the idea, then you're right: we can't do it. I would never work against your sense of fair play. I suppose we should try to find the place where I stopped turning left. It was back a bit and to the left, or ahead a bit and to the right, from your point of view.  
  
It's too bad you're so light-footed, Parn teased. Otherwise, we could just follow your footprints.  
  
Deedlit smacked her forehead lightly. Why didn't I think of that! Parn, you're a genius. I may not leave footprints, but you do! I'm good enough at tracking that I could spot your heavy feet anywhere.  
  
Heavy feet? Parn looked down at the ground. They are not.  
  
Trust me, she said firmly. They're heavy. Now follow me. She brushed past him to follow the path that had brought him through the maze.  
  
Parn grabbed her hand and turned her to face him. His eyes were sparkling as he pulled her close to him once more. He kissed her passionately, then whispered. I trust you completely. I'll follow you anywhere, Deedlit.  
  
She looked up at him thoughtfully, a spark of laughter flickering in her eyes. We're wasting time, Parn.  
  
No, we aren't. He kissed her again. Let's go get married.  
  
she said and began following Parn's footprints back to the edge of the labyrinth. He walked behind her and to the side, still holding her hand in his.  
  
**************  
  
They emerged from the maze of flames. Before them stood the elves of the Forest. The elves had spotted the couple and realized which side they would emerge on, giving them all time to cluster around the place where the two lovers would appear. Deedlit recognized her family and her friends, but all the elves of the forest were there, all the people who had been saved by Parn's bravery in accepting Karla. All of them stared at the young couple, then cheered. It was a cheer for the young man who had ended the darkness of the wood, yes, but also a cheer for the woman who had saved him, and a cheer for the courage it would take to enter into such a marriage, a marriage between human and elf, a marriage destined to end in tragedy. Each elf knew the sort of love that would be required to face that. Each elf doubted his or her own ability to do that. And so they cheered to encourage the couple who had so much pain ahead of them.  
  
But also so much joy.  
  
Deirolya came to the front of the crowd. Her expression was hidden beneath her hood, but Deedlit thought she saw a flash of a smile in the darkness that was her face. I commend you both on your courage and clear heads.  
  
Both human and elf flushed at the comment, knowing that they had **not** been models of clearheadedness.  
  
Then Deedlit's family also came forward with congratulations.  
  
I'm so proud of you, Deedlit.  
  
Well done . . . son.  
  
I'm shocked, human. You've made it through the first three Rites without even a scar. That's a full half of the marriage . . . we may still have some surprises for you ahead, though!  
  
And then strangers came forward, a few at a time, with congratulations, before the couple was again seperated to change into formal wedding attire and to prepare for the next Rite.  
  
**************  
  
And the flames, the third of the elements, were conquered; and the two who would be one had passed the third test.  
  
**************  
  
Good news again: you don't have long to wait before the next section is posted! Look forward to it, for next we have The Rite of the Forest. Lots of Melinar in that section. grin And lots of Parn getting himself into trouble. And lots of cuteness between the lovely couple. Oh, yes, and we will also see a return of the musician Ellismar. All this, coming soon to a fanfiction near you!--Lady Belegwen Lightningblade


	6. Rite of the Forest

**************  
  
Elven Rites: The Rite of the Forest  
  
**************  
  
Next is the Rite of the Forest, the Rite of Community, in which the new couple is welcomed and celebrated by all. There is dancing, music, and feasting. Do not doubt that this is a test as well, for any person who opposes the match will step forward at this time. If that person's reason is judged acceptable, the marriage will not be completed.  
  
**************  
  
Parn, now dressed in a formal tunic and breeches, found himself standing in the same glade in which the celebration to honor him and Deedlit had taken place. Could it only have been five nights before? That night, surely, he had not expected . . . this.  
  
Beside him Melinar stood, and Parn realized that something was bothering the young elf. Before he could ask what, Melinar blurted out, You do know that I'm going to have to try to stop the wedding.  
  
Parn wasn't certain how to respond to this. He was not completely surprised. Melinar had been quite frank with his disapproval from the beginning. However, he had seemed willing to put those feelings by for Deedlit's happiness.  
  
If I don't raise the issue, someone else will. If I say it, people will be inclined to treat it as a young boy's protest to his sister's marriage, not as a serious reason to call off the match. Melinar scowled. I do this for the two of you, you understand, but that does not make my argument any less true.  
  
Parn did not respond. All of his attention was on Deedlit who had just walked into the glade. He rushed towards her, ignoring Melinar, who smirked at the young lovers. Deedlit ran toward Parn as well, kissing him hard on the mouth. Then she stepped back to smile at him. Well, Parn, how do you like the dress?  
  
For the first time since her entrance he pulled his eyes away from hers to survey her whole appearance. She was dressed in silk of the palest green. It was so thin that he could discern that she wore nothing beneath it and so loose that it floated around her in all directions. A silver ribbon bound the fabric tight at her waist, and another held her hair back. The gown had no sleeves, leaving most of her shoulders bare, aside from the two places where the front and back of the gown met. She wore no jewelry, only a wreath of _kirnielle_ flowers about her forehead. Parn had always thought Deedlit was beautiful, but now she was beyond beautiful, beyond lovely. She was grace personified.  
  
Deedlit cleared her throat.   
  
He flushed slightly, realizing that he stood silent for several minutes. You look beautiful, Deedlit.  
  
She hugged him impulsively, winding her exquisite bare arms around his neck.   
  
Wait for the wedding to be over, you too! Melinar snapped. Once they had stopped to look at him, he stared at his sister seriously. Deed, forgive me for what I'm about to do. It's really not to ruin your wedding, honestly. Then his voice rose with an almost theatrical quality. I protest this marriage.  
  
The elves all turned to stare. Four of them made their way across the glade: Deirolya, Deedlit's parents, and the elderly elven man who had presided at Parn's Rite of the Seas. Karoth and Seralin both frowned at Melinar, clearly disapproving of his disruption. The aged elf looked merely amused. Deirolya's emotions could not be judged; her cowl concealed all.  
  
Melinar continued. I protest this marriage for several reasons. First, my sister is marrying a human which will only make her unhappy when he dies while she is still young. Second, my sister is marrying a human who cannot understand her and all that she--an elf!---is. Third, my sister is marrying a human, a warrior with blood on his hands, no home, and a life-style that will likely get them both killed; that is no life for a husband and maybe one day, a father! Fourth, my sister is marrying a human, a member of the race that has nearly destroyed this whole island in multiple wars.  
  
Seralin said softly, you are in so much trouble when we get home. Then she turned to Deirolya, I protest my son't interruption of this happy occaision. He is a child, and his behavior need not be taken seriously.  
  
On the contrary, Deirolya said, as a child he can see very clearly. His arguments are valid and should be answered by all present. First, he points out that Parn's life span is very short. This is an impediment. It is for Deedlit, not us, to say whether she can accept this. As she is standing here at the fourth rite of her marriage, it is clear that she is willing to bear that pain.  
  
The elves in the glade nodded agreement.  
  
Deirolya stated, he argues that as a human, Parn cannot understand or love Deedlit as she should be loved. If this were true, he would not be here, marrying her by her own customs, not his.  
  
the elder elf argued, no one can truly understand all that another person is. He grinned. Especially not when one is a man and the other a woman.  
  
Deirolya shook her head. I disagree. Understanding of each other has nothing to do with gender. A-  
  
Karroth interrupted, Lady Deirolya, Lord Ayollan, this is not the best occaision to continue your long-standing argument. Could we continue with my sons objections?  
  
Of course, Deirolya responded courteously. Third, we have objections to Parn's dangerous lifestyle. Again, this is a decision for Deedlit, and she's made up her own mind on the issue. Finally, Melinar argues that humans have caused countless wars and are generally not the sort of people we like to marry. This accusation is the most ridiculous of all. Parn cannot be asked to answer for his whole race. He can only answer for himself. He has saved this Forest and has a history of protecting the entire island. Does anyone think he is not worthy?  
  
The glade was silent. Even Melinar did not speak.  
  
And who thinks he is?  
  
General agreement, cheers, and toasts all answered this question. The festivities resumed.  
  
Deirolya smiled at Melinar. I know why you did that. Seralin, be understanding of your son. He knew the objections would be raised and so raised them himself to give them less valdity.  
  
Seralin embraced her son. I'm sorrying for thinking the worst.  
  
Melinar shrugged out of the embrace. Mother, you're-  
  
Embarassing you, she agreed. Take it as fair payment for how much you just embarassed me.  
  
If this family gathering is quite over, Deirolya said drolly, I think Ellismar is about to perform.  
  
That was enough to draw the attention of Seralin, Karroth, and Melinar. Parn and Deedlit, who had separated for three days, were more interested in their reunion, but they found a quiet place beneath a tree and sat silently, listening to Ellismar, but mainly staring into each other's eyes.   
  
Ellismar's talent, however, was so great that they could not ignore her voice for long. It was, Parn thought, an odd song for a wedding. It sounded like a lament, but he soon realized that was only half of what it was, and it was an appropriate song after all, in a sad, beautiful way.  
  
_No more the twilight greets you, friend,  
No more the starlight or white moon,  
No more the soft night your woes may mend,  
For you left them all too soon.  
  
For a sweet kiss, you lost their care.  
For a bright day, you choose your pain.  
For all the love your heart could bear,  
You made your tears into rain.  
  
Farewell, we bid you, with all light.  
Farewell, we bid you, last of all.  
Farewell, we bid you, gainst the night.  
Farewell, take strength when you fall.  
  
No more the twilight greets you, friend,  
No more the starlight or white moon,  
No more the soft night your woes may mend,  
For you left them all too soon.  
  
In your love find joy without end,  
Though any day, time may end it.  
And wherever your path may wend,  
Take hope with you upon it.  
  
No more the twilight greets you, friend,  
No more the the starlight or white moon,  
No more the soft night your woes may mend,  
For you left them all too soon._  
  
I'm sorry, Deed, Parn said. I should never have asked you to marry me.  
  
He regretted the words immediately. She stared at him with something near horror. You don't want me?  
  
I didn't mean that! he replied. I just meant that I shouldn't have done this to you. Melinar was right. I'm going to hurt you.  
  
You're hurting me now. Her words were honest. It hurts me very much if you are regretting this. If you do not wish to marry me, Parn, you had better tell Deirolya now. If we complete the Rite of the Gods, it is too late. The words were spoken in monotone. I will go now.  
  
  
  
What do you want, Parn?  
  
I want you. He drew her to him. For a moment she was rigid against him, then she collapsed against him, weeping.  
  
How could you say that? she asked in a shaky voice. How could you say that you shouldn't marry me?  
  
Parn held her while considering his next words. I guess because I love you, and I don't want you to be hurt by all the things that will happen to you because of marrying a human.  
  
She pulled away so she could look him in the eyes. There were still tears on her face, but her expression was calm and serious. As Deirolya pointed out, Parn, that is **my** choice. I want to marry you, and I decided that it is worth the pain. I have made my choice. Don't take that choice away from me, because I wouldn't be able to live if you abandoned me like that.  
  
I'm sorry, Deedlit. I love you.  
  
Deedlit smiled and stepped back into the circle of his arms. Marry me, Parn.  
  
There was the sound of someone clearing his throat. The turned to find Melinar leaning against a neighboring tree. I keep telling you two: wait until the wedding's over! Gods, you two need a chaperone.  
  
Deedlit snapped, but she was close to giggling. How much did you hear?  
  
There wasn't anything to hear. Melinar shrugged. Just the two of you looking so romantic I considered being sick.  
  
Deedlit sighed. Little brothers. Did you have something relevant to say, Melinar, or are you just here to make my life difficult?  
  
Melinar turned to go. I was just coming to tell you that they're serving dinner now . . . and you will want your dinner, Parn; my sister's going to wear you out.  
  
Deedlit ran after her brother, ready to throttle him. Parn stared after them in amusement and followed more slowly.  
  
**************  
  
They shared a meal in the center of the clearing, beneath the stars. Silks were spread out across the ground, and torches had been plunged into the earth, providing light for the gathering. Everyone served themselves from a long table set at one end of the clearing. Upon the table were many varieties of foods: stewed fruits, fresh baked bread, light elven wine, vegetables dressed in oil and herbs, fish drenched with cheese and a rich egg sauce, and herbal honey.   
  
Parn soon found himself sitting upon the ground between Deedlit and the elven bard Ellismar.   
  
Ellismar said to him, we finally meet. I am Ellismar.  
  
I know, Parn said. I listened to you singing tonight and at the other celebration. You're very good.  
  
I know, she echoed. Deedlit, you have picked a good one.  
  
Deedlit giggled. Because he likes your music?  
  
Ellismar was indignant. Everyone likes my singing. He's a good one, because he's polite enough to say it, and isn't afraid you'll be angry with him for complementing another woman.  
  
The discussion was humorous enough that Parn felt safe inquiring of Deed, Is she always this vain?  
  
Only about her music. Deedlit sipped her wine. Ellismar, do you know how much trouble you caused me with that song of yours?  
  
My songs never cause trouble.  
  
He nearly left me. Deedlit smirked. I think you owe me another song . . . one of my choosing.  
  
  
  
  
  
The two elven women stared at each other in a contest of wills. Parn almost expected to see sparks in the air between them. At last, Ellismar ended it. Of course, Deedlit, it is your wedding after all. What do you want me to play?  
  
Deedlit's smile began to worry Parn. He thought she might be up to something. The Dance of the Paradise Star.'  
  
Ellismar raised her eyebrows. Do you think he's up to it?  
  
He's fast on his feet, Deedlit pointed out.  
  
He can't know the steps.  
  
You and I are about the only people who do. But everyone dances it. Deedlit glanced at her soon-to-be husband. You're up to it, aren't you, Parn?  
  
he asked with dread, is The Dance of the Paradise Star?'  
  
Ellismar explained, It's an elven song and an elven dance and an elven game all at the same time. I sing while nine couples dance. In the first verse, everyone dances with his or her partner. In the second verse, they dance in a circle. In the third verse, all the women go to the middle and cross their arms, giving one hand to their partners and one to the man to his left, forming what would look like a nine-pointed star from above. Then the leader of the dance--in this case, it will be Deedlit--lets go of her partner's hand, the other man pulls her out towards him, dropping the other woman's hand, so the man who is holding her other hand can pull her out, and the star unwinds from both ends, as the leader's previous partner is also pulling out the other woman he is holding hands with. Everyone tries pull out as quickly as possible, here she gave Deedlit a knowing look, because the last couple out of the circle doesn't join in the next star. The fourth verse is like the first and each couple dances separately. The whole thing is repeated, but each time the star has fewer points, until the leader and one man remain. It's considered lucky to win.  
  
That must take a while, Parn said.   
  
Forty-one verses, Ellismar agreed. Deedlit's right though. It's a lot of fun. I think it would be perfect. Alright, Deedlit. Find people to dance it, and I'll play it.  
  
*************  
  
Parn stared at Deedlit nervously, as she pulled his hands into hers. You know what happens every time we dance.  
  
It's just a game, Parn. There was mischief in her eyes, and he wasn't entirely sure he liked it. Well, yes, he did like it. It was beautiful the way the light in her eyes lit up her face as she laughed inwardly. All you have to do is let me lead. It'll be fun, I promise!  
  
If it will make you happy, he said at last. Then as Ellismar began to sing, he whispered, I'll do anything to make you happy, Deed.  
  
_The gods made the stars,  
And the stars filled the sky;  
The sky shone with light,  
And the light will not die._  
  
Deedlit smiled at his words and began to pull him through the complicated steps of the dance. They were far too complicated for Parn, who stepped on her feet twice. She did not seem to mind.  
  
_Which star is brightest?  
Which star is the most pure?  
The Paradise Star,  
Of this truth I am sure._  
  
Parn found himself drawn into a circle with all the other dancing elves. The steps were simpler now, only a rapid skipping in a circle. He squeezed Deedlit's hand, and smiled as she squeezed it back.   
  
You're doing fine, Parn, she mouthed.  
  
_The White Winter Star,  
Sparkles like my love's eyes,  
But when the spring comes,  
The Winter Star, it dies!_  
  
The Deedlit stepped forward into the center of the circle as did the elven girl who held Parn's other hand. The circle, now a star, was motionless for a moment, then Deedlit dropped his hand. Parn knew she was reluctant to do so. He was just as sorry to let go. Instead he pulled the next girl out.  
  
He didn't recognize her, but she grinned at him. It's alright, she said quietly. Everyone knows that you don't know the steps, so we'll lead you. It's not a problem.  
  
Thank you, Parn said fervently, as he stepped on her foot.  
  
_The gods made the stars,  
And the stars filled the sky;  
The sky shone with light,  
And the light will not die._  
  
As they danced, Parn noticed two of the elves who had been almost across from him and Deedlit laughing and going to stand near the edge of the clearing. They didn't seem disappointed, so it clearly was not that important.  
  
_Which star is the brightest?  
Which star is the most free?  
The Paradise Star,  
The reason you will see.  
  
The Smiling Spring Star,  
Glitters like my love's smile,  
But come the summer,  
It will die in a while.  
_  
Parn was surprised to find that his next partner was Lady Deirolya. He had thought that she . . . well, he'd thought that she was a somber and important person who never did anything fun. Even as he thought it, it realized that it was a ridiculous notion.   
  
Watch out for my feet, she said quietly. I saw how you were abusing poor Deedlit's and Maris' feet.  
  
_The gods made the stars,  
And the stars filled the sky;  
The sky shone with light,  
And the light will not die.  
_  
I can't help it, Parn protested. Deedlit knows how clumsy I am at dancing, but she always insists.  
  
You're just self-conscious, Deirolya said.   
  
Parn muttered.  
  
_Which star is the brightest?  
Which star is the most true?  
The Paradise Star,  
This I shall tell to you.  
  
The Warm Summer Star,  
Burns like my love's passion,  
But in the autumn,  
It shall die and be done._  
  
_The gods made the stars,  
And the stars filled the sky;  
The sky shone with light,  
And the light will not die.  
  
_ After Deirolya, Parn was grateful to have a less talkative partner, though he did not recognize her any more than he had his first partner. Instead, he looked over her shoulder and watched Deedlit, dancing with an elf he did recognize: Melinar. He hadn't noticed that the young elf had been dancing, but then Parn hadn't been paying much attention to anything other than how confusing the steps were, since his first partner change. Before that change, his thoughts had been all on Deedlit. Now they returned to her, as he realized that he would not be allowed to trip and ruin the whole dance._  
  
Which star is the brightest?  
To which star shall I turn?  
The Paradise Star,  
Now please listen and learn.  
  
_ Parn was surprised to find that he was now exactly opposite Deedlit in the circle. This, he knew, meant that he was quite likely to be the next to fall from the circle if he didn't hurry following the next star. Deedlit appeared to realize this too. He grinned at her reassuringly. As she had once pointed out, he could be quite fast on his feet._  
  
The Gold Autumn Star,  
Shines like my love's kind heart,  
But winter will come,  
And from it we shall part.  
_  
As soon as his next partner's hand was dropped by her previous partner, he pulled her rapidly out of the circle, dropping the hand of his own previous partner. The elven girl giggled. I always heard humans were competitive.  
  
Parn shrugged with embarassment. It was true. He didn't like to lose. Especially since he wanted to dance with Deedlit again.  
  
_The gods made the stars,  
And the stars filled the sky;  
The sky shone with light,  
And the light will not die.  
  
Which star is the brightest?  
Which star is the most pure?  
The Paradise Star,  
Of this truth I am sure.  
  
The Star of the Wind,  
Is sweet as my love's voice,  
But it shall bow,  
To the Star of Paradise._  
  
Parn was surprised to see that the star had shrunk to only five points. That must mean that the dance was nearly over. He pulled out his next partner, relieved that for the moment at least, he longer had to move quite so quickly to avoid . . . losing. To his left he noticed that Melinar was now dancing with Deirolya. Mentally he chuckled and hoped spitefully that Deirolya was as difficult a partner for Melinar as for himself.  
  
_The gods made the stars,  
And the stars filled the sky;  
The sky shone with light,  
And the light will not die.  
  
Which star is the brightest?  
Which star is the most true?  
The Paradise Star,  
This I shall tell to you.  
  
_ As the couples merged into a circle, Parn was pleased to find that his hand was again joined to Deed's. So, she would be his next partner, he thought with satisfaction. _  
  
The Star of the Sea,  
Is wild like my love's dreams,  
But though it is fair,  
All is not as it seems.  
  
The gods made the stars,  
And the stars filled the sky;  
The sky shone with light,  
And the light will not die._  
  
Parn pulled Deedlit out of the star and took both her hands in his own. I love you.  
  
I love you too, she said. We're going to win.  
  
What? How do you- But the couples again merged into a circle, and she did not have the time to explain.  
  
_Which star is the brightest?  
Which star is the most free?  
The Paradise Star,  
The reason you will see.  
  
The Star of the Flame,  
Is brave as my love's soul,  
It fills me with hope,  
But it cannot be whole.  
_  
On pulling his next partner out of the star, Parn thought he could understand. He was now dancing with his first partner, and Deedlit was dancing with Melinar. These were the only points of the star that remained. Deedlit had to change partners at the end of the next verse, and so that partner would be him!  
  
_The gods made the stars,  
And the stars filled the sky;  
The sky shone with light,  
And the light will not die._  
  
_Which star is the brightest?  
To which star shall I turn?  
The Paradise Star,  
Now please listen and learn._  
  
It certainly seemed to be that way anyway. Deedlit again held his right hand, as the four of them danced in a circle. Opposite him, Melinar gave him a spiteful glare.  
  
_The Star of the Earth,  
Is wise as my love's faith,  
But it like all else,  
Must bow down before death._  
  
Deedlit and the other elven girl stood back to back, making Parn and Melinar into the poles of a two-pointed star. Then Deedlit dropped her brother's hand, and Parn pulled her out into his arms. Victory, he decided, was sweet.  
  
But the dance did not seem to be over. Deedlit was again pulling him through the steps of the complicated dance with which they had begun.  
  
What now? he asked in confusion.  
  
Ellismar and I forgot to tell you, she said. There's still the Paradise Star.  
  
_The gods made the stars,  
And the stars filled the sky;  
The sky shone with light,  
And the light will not die._  
  
Around them, Parn saw that the other couples had rejoined the dance . . . No! Not just the other couples. All of the elves in the clearing were dancing now, everyone except Ellismar. And not only were the elves dancing, but they had joined Ellismar in her song.  
  
Despite the added voices, Ellismar's voice could still be distinguished, brighter and purer than the others, the most beautiful voice of them all.  
  
_Which star is the brightest?  
Oh, which star shall it be?  
The Paradise Star,  
And it always shall be._  
  
The circle formed of all the elves was huge, filling the entire clearing. Ellismar stood in the center of it, singing and smiling at the dancing elves. Parn wondered why, now that all the other elves were singing, she remained alone in the circle.  
  
_The Paradise Star,  
Is not only brightest,  
It is eternal,  
For it is love and rest._  
  
Parn could not guess how many points the star had now. He only knew that what before had been a game, seemed serious now, with hundred of elves singing a love song to the stars. When the song ended, they all stood there for moments, hands still linked, before one by one the elves returned to what they had been doing before the dance.  
  
That was beautiful, he said to Deedlit. I can see why you asked Ellismar to sing it.  
  
Deedlit smiled. You understand?  
  
Yes, I think I do. It's because the elves love the stars, isn't it?  
  
Deedlit stared at him. You aren't as clueless as you sometimes pretend to be.  
  
No, I guess I'm not.   
  
Then Lady Deirolya came over to them. It is time, she said clearly, for the Rite of the Gods.  
  
**************  
  
And the forest, the fourth of the elements, was conquered; and the two who would be one had passed the fourth test.  
  
**************  
  
Yes, yes, I know! That bit with the Paradise Star dance went on and on and on. I hadn't intended to do that, but then I wrote the words for the song and things sort of got out of hand. Really I'm sorry. But at least it made this chapter nice and long, right? I suppose I could have broken it into two chapters, but that would have seemed silly, and would have broken my pattern.  
  
Why is Ellismar still singing alone? I guess it's because in the end, Ellismar is a bard . . . they aren't sworn to celebacy . . . none of the elves are, not even Deirolya . . . but for Ellismar, her art will always be her only love.  
  
Oh, and about Deedlit's dress. The elves consider pale green an acceptable color for a wedding. Green is not the color of jealousy to elves, but of life and new beginning. Besides, it's a nice color and looks good on Deed.  
  
Anyway, that's all for now!  
  
**************


	7. Rite of the Gods

**************  
  
Elven Rites: The Rite of the Gods  
  
**************  
  
Next is the Rite of the Gods, the holy rite. It is the last rite that is celebrated publicly. In this rite, the lovers make their vows to each other and to the gods. And then they are bound together forever by the gods' representatives.  
  
**************  
  
At Deirolya's word, the party broke up and all the elves gathered around them, leaving only a small space, perhaps ten paces wide, for the couple, Deirolya, and Ayollan. Parn found himself standing uneasily beside Deedlit, with Ayollan directly in front of him and Deirolya diagonally opposed to him. Deirolya and Ayollan each raised a hand, from which silver sparks flew. The sparks flew up and out like a fountain, creating a translucent dome around the four. The dome shimmered around them, translucent as bubbled glass  
  
Once the gleaming semi-sphere had been created, Deirolya addressed Deedlit, You are come hither to be married to this man?  
  
Deedlit said, smiling at Parn.  
  
Name yourself.  
  
Called Deedlit, born Delon, named Delphia.  
  
Parn was puzzled. He had heard neither the second nor the third name before. He wanted to ask Deedlit what it meant, but at the same time he knew that he should not interrupt the ceremony. He would ask her a later, he thought.  
  
Deirolya went on. Are of you truly of an age to be married?  
  
I was born one hundred and seventy summers ago.  
  
Is it truly your wish to be married?  
  
  
  
Then take this man's hand and make your vow, Deirolya joined Parn's hand to Deed's, and held her both own over the clasped hands.  
  
Deedlit turned to stare into Parn's eyes as she spoke. I swear by the spirits of sky, sea, flame, and earth, by the gods that wove creation, by the love I bear, that I will be your wife, that I will love you, that I will share all of myself with you and only you, that I will fight with you, that if I must I will die with you, that I will never abandon you, that I will remain with you so long as the gods allow, and that you and I will be one in the eyes of the gods.  
  
Then I seal your vow and call upon those gathered here to witness it, Deirolya answered and lowered her hands. She stepped backward as Ayollan came forward to place his hands where hers had been.  
  
You are come hither to be married to this woman? he asked.  
  
Parn said hoarsely.  
  
Name yourself.  
  
Parn remembered the words Deedlit had said and hesitated before answering simplyy,   
  
Ayollan stared at him. I understand that it is the human custom to bear only the one name given at birth?  
  
Parn nodded. Do I need more?  
  
No, we can make allowances for a human. I shall explain this business of names when the ceremony is completed, Ayollan promised. Are you truly of an age to be married?  
  
I'm twenty-nine years old, Parn replied. Is that old enough?  
  
Another matter in which we can make allowances, Ayollan replied genially. Is it truly your wish to be married?  
  
Parn said with fervor.  
  
Ayollan smiled, Then make your vow.  
  
Parn blushed and looked into Deedlit's eyes. I swear that I will live with Deedlit for the rest of my life and love her and be as good a husband to her as I can be.  
  
Parn thought he heard some quiet laughter from the elves outside the dome of light. He could certainly see an amused smile on Ayollan's face.   
  
Then I seal your vow and call upon those gathered here to witness it, Ayollan said. Then he, like Deirolya stepped back. He turned to her and they conferred silently. Parn watched them anxiously, but Deedlit squeezed his hand.  
  
It's alright, she whispered. They're choosing a new name for us.  
  
I don't understand, he said in an equally quiet tone.  
  
Deedlit favored him with a smile. Ayollan will explain that too. Just don't ever tell anyone what he's about to whisper in your ear. Our lives might depend on it. Then she lapsed into silence, and Parn did the same, happy simply to watch Deedlit.  
  
At last Deirolya and Ayollan turned back towards them. Deirolya went to Deedlit and whispered something in her ear, even as Ayollan went and whispered into Parn's.  
  
From this day forward your true name is Danaen. Parn did not understand why, but the word sounded heavy and filled with importance.   
  
Before the spirits, Deirolya announced, I declare these two are now one.  
  
And before the gods, Ayollan added, I declare these two are now one.  
  
The silver dome melted away as the elves in the clearing cheered.  
  
Ayollan handed something to Parn. It was a simple silver ring, enscribed with elven letters. Another allowance for human ways and customs. To elves it will be obvious that you share a name and a life, but for humans the outward symbol of a wedding ring is required. Give it to Deedlit.  
  
Parn slid the ring upon the third finger of Deedlit's left hand, as she slid a similar one onto his own finger. Both rings fit perfectly.   
  
You may seal your vows with a kiss, Deirolya said with a mischievous tone to her voice. Just don't make it go on too long.  
  
Parn needed no second invitation. He pulled Deedlit to him and pressed his lips against hers. She embraced him in return, her own lips meeting his with a soft touch, like the wind. It lasted only seconds, but within those seconds ten years of passion ran wild. I love you.  
  
I love you too, Deedlit said, which is a good thing, since I'm married to you.  
  
He froze, realizing that it was true. They were married now. The thought so pleased him that he kissed her again, more slowly, but just as passionately.  
  
The elves who had gathered around them began to scatter across the clearing, returning to food and dancing and conversation. Nearer by, Ayollan cleared his throat. Parn flushed and broke the kiss.  
  
If I may explain? he asked politely.  
  
Parn agreed. Please explain.  
  
Ayollan led Parn and Deedlit back to the tree under which they had been sitting when the fifth rite began. The three lowered themselves to the ground. Parn sat cross-legged, facing Ayollan, who knelt formally in the grass despite his age. Deedlit, however, lay down upon the grass, resting her head in Parn's lap. This surprised Parn for a moment, though it was a pleasant surprise. Ayollan made no comment, and Parn began to stroke her hair while he listened to Ayollan's explanation.  
  
The explanation began with a question. Do you know how the elves and the spirits are related?  
  
Parn gestured a negative. Not really. I know that they are related, but I don't really know how.  
  
A spirit is much like an elf without a body. It is all soul, little mind, and no body. This is the first thing you must understand. Ayollan went on, The second thing is the law upon which shamanistic magic as the elves know it is based. To know a spirit's true name is to command it. Can you understand this as well?  
  
I think so. Parn hesitated. I don't really understand it, but I can accept it the results I don't understand rain either, but I know the results. I suppose this means that to know an elf's true name is to command him or her?  
  
Ayollan's face was solemn. It is just so. That is the reason for the dome of light: to protect they while they are vulnerable, after they have revealed their true names, but before they are given new ones. Rest assured that there was no danger to you or to Deedlit.  
  
Parn protested, But I'm not an elf! Why should I have been in danger?  
  
Even the names of humans have some power. Ayollan smiled. Now, elven customs are designed to protect names. So an elf will usually bear four or five of them in a life time. When a child is born, the parents will give him or her a call name and a birth name. Everyone will know the call name, but until the child is old enough to understand the importance of names, only the parents will know the birth name. Later they will tell it to the child. And when the child reaches puberty, he or she will find his or her true name.  
  
Deedlit stirred in Parn's lap. I was given my true name by an undine.  
  
Ayollan looked startled. I always thought it was a sylph. Well, you learn something new every day. Until today, Deedlit's true name was known only to herself and Deirolya, just as Melinar's is known only by himself and my me.  
  
Doesn't that give you a great deal of power? Parn asked.  
  
Ayollan said. Deirolya and I have sworn oaths never to use a name to compel its owner against his or her will.  
  
A hand reached up to touch Parn's face, compelling him to look downward. Deedlit smiled. I'm sure you've figured out that Deirolya and Ayollan are clerics of a kind. It's like how Etoh wouldn't reveal a secret entrusted to him in good faith.'  
  
Of course.  
  
Ayollan continued. Indeed, Deirolya and I also took true names at the time we swore those oaths. Those were our fifth names.  
  
Puzzlement spread across Parn's face. I only counted five.  
  
Deedlit giggled. Silly. Marriage names are fourth, like we were given tonight.  
  
I suppose I could have let you explain all of this, couldn't I? Ayollan said to Deedlit.  
  
She went immediately quiet.  
  
Thank you, Ayollan said. When a couple marries, they are given a single true name for the two of them, signifying that they are one person from then onward.  
  
One person, Parn agreed, lowering his face to Deedlit's. He kissed her softly.   
  
Ayollan laughed. Well, I'll leave the pair of you alone. I remember what it's like to be young and newly married. He left them alone beneath the tree.  
  
He's married? Parn asked Deedlit with some surprise.  
  
she said. Didn't you know? To Deirolya.  
  
It made a sort of sense. Parn bent to kiss her again. There were more important things that Ayollan and Deirolya on his mind.  
  
What, the two of you are still here? Melinar's voice jeered. I would have thought you'd gone off to celebrate the final rite by now!  
  
Parn and Deedlit looked up at the boy, then as one rose to take his advice.  
  
**************  
  
And the gods, who are above and beyond the elements, smiled on the festivities; the two were one for now and always.  
  
***************  
  
The next chapter will not be posted to fanfiction.net. Directions will be posted along with a brief omake. The reason? Because the final rite is The Rite of Lovers, and I think you can guess what that means!--Lady Belegwen Lightningblade.  
  
**************


End file.
